An Unlikely Encounter
by chardonnay-lily
Summary: Cloud is the guest that wishes he wasn't there. Zack is the host wishing he'd never bothered. But even in the most unlikely of circumstances can you meet someone you'd never expect. But actions are disastrous and there's nothing more important than a first impression. One night of unexpected attraction and too many mistakes - is something really meant to happen? Yaoi - Crisis Core.


**An Unlikely Encounter**

Authors notes: This was inspired by how I met my previous love interest.

_Yaoi ~ Swearing ~ Violence ~ Sex ~ Cigarettes ~ Offensive ~ Glorious._

Chapter One

**The First Encounter**

* * *

Cloud wasn't entirely sure what he was doing.

It had only just turned 10pm and he'd already found himself thrown into a car with his colleagues. He had never really been able to say 'no' to anyone. They were all on their way to a party, being held by one of the most admired employees at Shinra. Cloud rarely ever left the barracks as it was and feared touching alcohol, knowing it would turn him into a vulnerable, animalistic mess. But here he was.

On the road to hell.

"You'll meet some great people," he kept hearing people say. "What if you meet someone you like?"

Cloud hadn't been in a relationship for years now and wouldn't even know how to handle one. The same questions would constantly spring to mind. How do you treat a boyfriend? Do you have to feed it? Walk it?

"We're here guys!"

The car came to a slow and painful stop, all of them screaming with excitement, and Cloud screaming… in utter panic. He was nervous. Already. How could he ever enjoy a room full of sweaty men all grinding against each other? It should have been his ultimate fantasy, but it wasn't.

He was positioned in the front seat and much to his disgust, there was already someone stood beside the door, waiting to let them out. Cloud glanced to his left, briefly, before turning back again and feeling something he hadn't expected. Sickness. Not the bad type either, but the complete and utter feeling of vulnerability. The two eyes he had caught outside the window had left him feeling uneasy.

The window rolled down.

"Who is this then?" the stranger beside him asked. "I don't recognise him."

Cloud had just laid eyes on the most appetising man he had ever seen in his life.

The group of men were waiting for him to answer the question, all falling silent as the blonde continued to dribble all over himself and try form a sentence. It didn't happen.

"This is Cloud," one of them finally said. "He's not used to this environment, so go easy on him."

The stranger almost smirked. "Oh, I will."

Cloud quickly sprang out of his seat, awkwardly passing the man as he followed his group into the building. Had that, had that been flirting? Was the stranger actually insinuating something dirty? He didn't want to hold hope, especially not for someone so painfully out of his league, but he couldn't help it.

The night was looking up for him.

He followed aimlessly as the door was opened. What was revealed to him frightened him.

There had never really been an easy way to prepare him for this. The men were all huddled together, screaming at one another, half of them fighting and the other lot slurring. It stunk of vomit and alcohol, the smell of cigarettes wafting through once he hit the kitchen.

Cloud actually WANTED to be drunk.

He picked up what he assumed was beer, taking it with him into the living room, following his friends as they all sat down together on the sofa. The mysterious stranger from before followed them, perking himself opposite Cloud, those eyes gazing into him as if they could read his very mind. He hoped they couldn't. His thoughts would get him beaten up, or even worse, arrested.

"So who's gathering is this then?" he asked sheepishly.

The stranger piped up. "It's mine; this is my place everyone is destroying. I'm Zack."

Cloud felt his cheeks go red as the man addressed him personally, confidence flowing from him stronger than the puke from most the guests. He didn't know how to respond to that.

"That's cool."

He watched as Zack light up a cigarette, his friends following suite, him being the only one not to join in with it. It looked so… appealing. Watching the man breathe smoke out of his mouth made him lose the usual disgust towards the habit and instead feel a little flustered. He wanted to breathe in that cancerous smoke. No, even worse, he wanted to BE the cigarette. In his mouth… In his mouth.

Cloud was definitely tipsy.

"I'm going to go get a drink," Zack declared, leaving the group of them alone together.

It took a few seconds for the first comment to be made. "Lucky you, kiddo."

Cloud didn't recognise that they were addressing him, still watching the door anxiously for the man to return.

"I think the guy has a soft spot for you," another one of them commented.

He finally got the hint. "Excuse me?"

"There was definitely something going on!" came from the right of him. "You might be getting some action tonight, Cloud."

The thought of having sex with anyone, let alone him, made his stomach tighten… in a good way.

"That's ridiculous," he said, trying his hardest to mask the enthusiasm. "He doesn't seem the type, anyway."

The lot of them all nodded their heads in understanding. "It's been a while since the guys actually got any. His last break-up left him a little broken."

Cloud felt his heart sink. "His last break up?"

"They pretty much fucked him over," his friend told him. "He's been single for ages."

The lot of them all quickly shut up, changing the subject as Zack re-emerged from the shadow and graced them all again with his presence. As predicted, and suggested, his gaze went straight to Cloud, who he smirked at before sipping his drink.

They weren't right, were they?

"I'm off to the toilet!" Cloud declared, tipsily pushing himself off of the sofa. "Where is it?"

Zack's gaze hit him again. "Upstairs, on the right, you won't miss it."

That was his cue.

It took him barely a second to bolt to the door and sprint up the stairs. Much to his distress, the bathroom was already in use, but he barely needed it anyway. Just an escape from it all. Cloud always ran from difficult situations. It meant that they usually cleared themselves up.

Oh how wrong he had been.

Leaving it a couple of minutes, after letting himself listen to the sound of gagging, he went back down the stairs and joined his friends in the living room. Most were already drunk. But that wasn't it. Suddenly the atmosphere had changed and everything seemed a little more tensional than when he had left. Something had been said.

Cloud sat back down, turning his gaze to a friend, glaring beneath his blonde lashes.

They smirked in response.

"What the hell did you say?" he snarled, whispering as quietly as he could. "I'm not an idiot."

The man pressed his lips to his ear and snickered back. "We just asked Zack if he was up for it."

Cloud froze.

Up for it…

Up for what?

"We asked whether he wanted to fuck!" they said all too loudly.

Cloud felt himself shake a little. "Don't speak so loudly, you moron, he can hear!"

" - He said yes."

The blonde stopped.

That wasn't the answer he'd been expecting.

Cloud found himself glancing up at Zack, disbelief apparent in his face. The man caught his gaze, looking him up and down, grinning as he did so. It was true.

What was he supposed to do now?

"Let's not be shy about it!" his friend screamed, stunning the lot of them. "Are you two going to get it on or what?"

Cloud could have killed him. Right there. Right on that spot.

But he didn't have to.

"You fucking idiot you just spilt your drink over me!" the sober one of the group shouted.

"Don't shout at me you bastard!"

"Don't you square up to me either, I'll tear you apart!"

"Is that an invite?"

It all happened so fast.

Just as quickly as the two of them had began arguing, the fight began, both men hauling themselves at one another in a drunken brawl. Cloud didn't get up to stop them and neither did Zack, both staring at one another in unison and laughing. It quickly died down to awkward conversation and the blonde felt himself tense up. He knew something was going to happen; they both did.

Zack raised himself off of his seat, throwing out his arm for the dazed blonde.

"Coming upstairs then?"

There was no other option but to follow him.

Cloud found himself trailing after the man, stepping over the drunken masses of people and up onto the stairs. It felt like an eternity to travel up them. Zack was leading him to his room, he already knew that and there was no going back now. He didn't know what he wanted to do. Cloud couldn't decide whether it was nerves or general disagreement that had him doubting this decision.

The door was open and quickly closed again.

… All alone.

"Nice room you have," Cloud found himself saying.

Zack stepped cockily in front of him. "I heard that you were talking to your friends about me."

It was moments like these the blonde wished he didn't have friends.

"What did they tell you?" he asked nervously.

The space between them was slowly vanishing, the blonde swallowing loudly as the raven-haired beauty stepped forward to embrace him. Two hands cupped at his chin and lifted his face up to meet him. The touch alone made Cloud shudder. It was a mixture of fear and anxiety.

"What do you think they told me?" Zack said cheekily.

Cloud diverted his gaze from the man. "I can only imagine what they told you."

That was it. The talking ended. Cloud felt himself weaken against the man's grip as two lips kissed hungrily as his neck and sent a growl falling from his lips. It had been so long, oh so long since anything like this had happened to him. His body felt the hunger. All of a sudden the doubt left him and allowed him to completely open up and wrap himself around Zack. This would certainly be a mistake in the morning, he knew that. It would be nothing but sex. That's all it was to the man.

But that was for the morning to deal with, right?

What could possibly stop him now?

* * *

**It's been a while since I've written anything, so here goes. This is long and tedious. Nothing exciting really draws the reader in and I didn't try hard - I just wrote from experience and influence. I would love it if you could review. **

**Nothing makes my day more than hearing feedback xo**


End file.
